Moving Mountains
by otkcp
Summary: This is a 4 way crossover between, Bones, Criminal Minds, Lie to Me and NCIS. A lot of emotional topics will be covered in this story. Please enjoy your read and leave a review. Warnings: Slash, femslash, spanking, violence, angst, medical topics and other things that may be upsetting to some readers.
1. The Moment We Knew

**Warnings: The themes in this story are to bring awareness and not to glorify or cheapen. I am doing research on the topics that do not directly effect my life so as to make them more realistic. I am not aiming to offend or upset anyone who has or is experiencing such things in their own live. That being said, I hope you enjoy the fic and please review.**

**The Moment We Knew **

This was not a place you wanted to end up, physically or emotionally. The front doors were painted a firery orange, the walls were decorated with pictures of the sunny sky and the clear blue water and yellow sand of a summer's day at the beach. Rooms lined the halls of the ward, children lay in hospital beds surrounded by machines, doctors, nurses and worried family memebers. There was an air of hidden sorrow amoungst the occupants of the many rooms. Parents tried to hide their grief and pain as they watched their children suffer the horrors of life with childhood cancer. The Crab Ward as Captiol Children's Hospital and Medical Care Centre was not a place anyone wanted to end up but if you had to be there the staff would do their very best to make it as easy and comfortable for you as the possibly could.

A pretty brunet woman sat on an arm chair next to a hospital bed that held a precious child, with big moss green eyes that stared up out of a tan face. His curly brown hair that once topped his little head now gone and left in place of it was the hairless head and face of a cancer patient. The little guy was his mother's warrior, a little fighter who had kept his smile as he fought this battle with a deadly disease. He was just a little boy, he should be at home playing with his little brother Michael and getting into everything. He should not be here, living in a hospital room, with poisin being put into his body in hopes of killing the cancer that had taken up residence inside him. The woman was typing away on her computer, glancing over at her son every now and again as he watched the televison.

_January 13 2013 _

_'As I type this, my little guy is lying in bed watching a DVD and resting. He's doing so well at the moment and I'm so greatful for that. I still can't believe the past few months, I can't believe that my little Leo has cancer. This whole journey started with my little boy complaining that his tummy hurt. He had been constipated for a few days and I noticed that his stomach was a bit swollen so I took him to see our pediatrician. Dr. Alscot felt a lump in Leo's tummy so he sent us to the hospital to run some tests. We arrived at Capitol Children's emergency department and waited as they got arround to us. The took blood samples and sent us upstairs to get some scans. We were admitted to the general care ward while we waited for the results. _

_After a rough night with very little sleep we were given the results at six fifteen in the morning that next day. They suspected cancer, there was a solid mass in my son's abdomen and another had been found on his kidney. We were then transfererd to the Crab Ward, their Oncology Ward. We were admitted into a temperary room with another family,who were waiting on further tests for their daughter who was even younger than Leo. My son is onlytwo, he'll be three in June. Not even three years old and he already knows what cancer is, it's not right and it sure isn't fair. _

_Our first day on Crab Ward was Leo being tested, he was taken off for a biopsy. We waited to hear the full news about the tumor. The dreaded news came back and we were told that our son has stage 4 Neuroblastoma. You feel your world starting to colapse around you and you wonder what could possibly be the reason for your toddler to be going through this nightmare. Surgery was schedualed to remove the tumors from his abdomen and kidney. He was given some time to heal from the surgery before they started him on his first round of chemo. We waited for him to heal, I spent most of my time in the hospital with him, swaping out with his Daddy Wendell so I could go home and be with my Husband, Leo's O'Daddy, Jack and our son together, Leo's best buddy Michael Vincent._

_While we were going through all of this with our Leo, we got the first picture of our daughter. We had descided before this all happened that we would like to adopt a child from a Waiting Child prgramme in China. We had two healthy little boys and a lot of money so we could offer a sick little girl a chance of life, a family and a home. We were matched with a baby girls who has a clift lipand palet. She'll require reconstructive surgery when she comes home, but she's healthy otherwise. She'll be one in March and we're hoping to have her home some time mid year. She's not the only little one joining our littl family this year._

_While Leo started chemo, I was throwing up a lot too, I thought at first it might be the stress of everything and sympathy symptoms for my son. But we soon found out I was expecting another baby, due in June. So here I am, sitting by my son's hospital bed, his head bald having shaved is when he first started chemotherapy in November last year, his eye brows are gone now too. Next to his bed are photos of his brother and his little sister in China. He talks quite well for a two year old, and tells the nurses that he has a baby sister waiting in China and another baby in Mommy's tummy. He loves being a big brother and talks about how he's going to teach Michael how to be one too. _

_Life has changed so much in just months, but we have each other, this little family and boy do we have some of the greatest friends. They love our little guy and are doing everything they can to help us all get through this hellish journey. _

_Angela M_

_Lightning Leo's Mommy _

"Mommy?" the little boy said, bringing the woman out of her thoughts.

"What's the matter Baby-Boy?" Angela asked, putting her computer to the side and turning her attention to her toddler.

"Want drink" he replied, at two and a half he was able to speak quite well but didn't often string together more than three words in a sentence.

"Okay, let me fill your sippy" she said, picking up a clean sippy-cup from the bench where they were kept and filling it with the filtered water from the blue plastic jug that sat beside the toddler's hospital bed.

"Here you are" Angela said with a smile, handed Leo the cup and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you" he said, smiling his wonderful smile up at her.

"You're welcome Baby, here budge over so I can get a snuggle" she said to her son, tickling his side a bit until he moved over allowing her som space to join him in the bed.

Together they lay, worried mother and sick son, watching the moving pictures on the screen on the wall across from the bed. It was nice to experience a moment of calm together, it was nice that neither of them were feeling neaseous. Moments when Leo just seemed like any other little boy, Angela tried to imagine he was stuck in bed with a cold or maybe chicken pox and not the silent and deadly killer that was childhood cancer. But living out of a hospital room just wasn't the same as being at home with your family. Angela missed going to work, then picking her sons up from the Jeffersonia and Day Care and going home to spend some quality family time with her wonderful husband and the two toddlers.

She began to wonder if maybe she had taken that life too much for granted, she thought back to when Michael not sleeping through the night was their biggest struggle. Back to all the times she complained about Leo running around the house and getting into everything. Or when teething was the worst pain she ever had to see one of her child induring and how she wished she could go back to that. Back to happy families and blissful ignorance, back to complaining about rowdy kids and having to change diapers for two toddlers. Although with the baby girls in China waiting to be brought home and the little one growing inside of her too, that would mean four little ones all in diapers.

Angela smiled as she felt her unborn child move around inside of her, it was a wonderful feeling. Such a contrast, her son lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life and another life growing happily and healthily in her womb. Of course as was the case with Michael, the new baby had a one in four chance of having Leber's Congential Amaurosis and being born blind. But Angela and Jack were up to that challenge, as they were up to the challenge of raising their little girl from China who had been born with a cleft lip and palate that would need to be surgically repaired when she came home, her left ear had not developed before birth, her hearing was some what effected but not too badly. So soon they might be raising one child with a potentially terminal cancer, one child with hearing loss and a need for reconstructive surgery and possibly a blind baby too.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and having a look into Angela's life at the moment. This is a crossover fic and the first one I've really tried at. The next chapter will focuss on one or two more families who are now on the Crab Ward, as well. Not all chapters will be about the sick kids in the hospital. Some will follow cases, adoption journies and even weddings. Some will even be just cute and mundane family moments, like grocery shopping and school meetings. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

The busy British airport was a buzz with noise and the bustling as crowds of thousands of travellers and the people picking them off and seeing them off, coming and going through the large structure. A beautiful blond haired woman dressed in pale purple sweatpants with a matching hoody, her usually perfectly done hair had been pulled back into a messy pony-tail in her rush to get her son out the door in time to make his early flight to Washington D.C.

Said son was folowing along just a couple of steps behind his mother, pulling his suitcase with one hand, his passport in the other and a back-pack slung over his shoulder.

"Come on Parker, we need to hurry and get you checked in" Rebecca said to her son as she tried to get him to go faster.

As the reached the line for checking in Parker's suitcase, they were greeted by a boy about Parker's age who happily called out to them "Hey Parks, Bex" he said happily.

Rebecca smiled at the eleven year old who had been her only son's best friend during his time living here in London. The blond mother suspected her son's sudden desire to move back stateside to live with his father was greatly influenced by this other boy's descion to do the same. But she couldn't deny that her son might be better off back in D.C with his father. Maybe the former Army Sniper, turned FBI Agent could put the boy back on the straight and narrow.

Parker was a good kid, but lately he had been getting into some trouble. Not big time trouble, some fights, skipping school, tagging public property and even shoplifting. The single mother had tried to reign her son back in, with the help of his father via phone and video-chat, but it hadn't really been enough. Rebecca knew that her son needed his Dad right now and well she was willing to do anything for him, even if that meant not seeing him everyday.

Temperance Brennan, Parker's step-mother for all intents and purposes had made some calls and had managed to get the boy into a high profile and very elite private school that would hopefully keep in engaged and out of trouble. That and the after school programme at the Jeffersonian should be good for the pre-teen boy.

"Locky, where is your Mom?" Rebecca asked her son's friend who appeared to be alone.

"I doubt she even knows I'm leaving" the boy said with a shrug.

"I used her card to book the flights meself, didn't see the need to bother her" he added, Rebecca frowned, she had noticed a few times that Lachlan Lightman's mother was not exactly mother of the year award material and had been secretly glad when she had heard that the boy was going to live with his father from now on. Locky deserved better then the life he had been living until now. But Rebecca knew that his mother was awear of his flights, as she had called the other woman to find out when the flight was to book Parker's for the same time so they could keep each other company on the way.

"I'm sure she does Buddy" she said, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"Yeah sure, cheers Bex" the kid said in his usual flippant way.

The boys were soon chatting away as Rebecca sorted out getting their bags checked before they needed to head on through customs, where she wouldn't be able to follow them. She turned to the airport worker who would be in charge with keeping an eye on the boys until they were boarding the plane and became the problem of the flight attendants.

"Keep an eye on those two" she warned with a smile.

"Trouble makers Ma'am?" the young woman asked.

"They can be" Rebecca nodded.

The woman turned to her son and pulled him into a tight hug "behave please Parker, and don't forget to call me when you're with your Dad okay?" she was trying to be strong and not cry all over her little boy, who she wouldn't see again for several months.

"I will Mom" the kid promised, hugging his mother back. He gave her a peck on the cheek and said.

"I love you Mom" he said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Love you too Baby" she said back, allowing a single tear to trail down her cheek as she watched the two boys walk through the door and into the customs area.

…...

Dr. Temperance Brennan had never thougth this would be her life, she had never planned on having children but after Christine's birth that had of course all changed. It had been working well for them, their lovely little home and their charming daughter and of course Parker from time to time too, but then Social Services had called and told her that the baby she had fostered for a short time several years ago had been removed from the care of his legal guardians, the Grants. Andy had been placed in a temporary care situation and they were looking for a more perminant placement for him, they were offering her a chance to foster the boy once more. After discussing it with Booth the couple had agreed and arangements had been made for little Andrew Joseph Taylor to join their family.

This had accured during the same time that she and her best friend Angela had been looking into international adoption. They were looking into adopting children that were waiting to be adopted due to a special need, medical or otherwise, some major and some minor. Angela had decided to go through a programme that covered children waiting in orphanages in China while Booth had wanted to go through a Catholic programme. They had finially settled on South Korea and had been matched with a little girl, Kim Soo-bin. They had chosen to keep part of her birth name and had decided to call her Joya Kim Booth.

By the time they would be able to fly to Korea to meet with their daughter and finalise the adoption, little Joya would just be turning two years old. It was looking like it would be the end of May, possibly June when they would be able to bring their little girl home. Booth was excited, he had a photo of Joya proudly displayed in his office as he did with Andy and his two biological children. He had been talking to the Priest at his church about having Joya Baptised after the brought her home.

A bed had been added to Christine's bedroom for her new big sister. It was a white wooden bed that worked well with Christine's crib. It had a pink and purple checkered quilt with a matching pillow and pale pink sheets. The bed was up against a wall on one side, the other side had a toddler rail attached so that when Joya came home she would be able to sleep safely without rolling out of bed, but she would also be able to have a bed that she could use as she got older. The bed was a solid box, with both a head and base board, and a built in set of drawn at the bottom. The draws were already filled with clothes for the daughter they were anxiously awaiting.

Parker was coming home , he had discussed it with his mother and they had decided that it would be best for the boy to return to America to finish off his schooling. Soon they would have four children living in their home. Seeley Booth loved kids and loved being a father so the idea of having their growing blended family alt together under one roof was very appealing to him. Temperance was excited too, but in her true to form manner she was endlessly researching about parenting, step-parenting, adoption and blending families. She had a few good models to use as a template. Jack and Angela had had it easy, as Leo had been born into their marriage and had never known anything different, he had always had his biological father Wendell and his step-father Jack in his life. It would be a little harder to add their adopted daughter to the mix, but they were strong people and she was sure they could do it and do it well.

Her big brother was another model, he had a partner who had to daughters, although they called him by his first name still it was clear as day that he loved them as his children and they loved him as their father. Now he and Amy had welcomed identical twin boys into the world. Dexter Kyle Brennan and Daxton Hollister Brennan. The twins were now six weeks old and thriving, the were adored by their two older sisters, Emma and Hayley.

Booth was all but bouncing off the walls, Parker's flight would be ariving at quater to eleven that morning, it would take him about half an hour or so to clear customs and then they would be reunited. They had decided to pick him up from the airport together as a family. Andy was excited about having the older boy around. Rebecca had called to let them know that Parker had made it off safely and was very excited to be flying with his friend and not alone like the last time. The father had been happy to hear his son had made such a good friend in England and was also glad that said friend was coming back with Parker too, having heard from both his son and Rebecca that the boy's mother was not all that great.

"Come on Bones, chop chop, let's go!" Booth called out, he had helped Andy with his shoes and coat and was waiting on his partner to finish getting Christine ready so they could leave.

"I'm coming Booth" she called back with frustration clear in her tone of voice.

**A/N: Okay so a little more upbeat chapter, hope it helps you start to put together an idea of the families. I know the intro is going a little slow but I hope you still enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Two and Two

Warning: not beta-ed and prolly riddled with mistakes, if there are too many, let me know and I'll try and go back over it.

**Two and Two**

There was a lot of movement around the house as the ocupants went about getting ready to head to the airport to bring Lachlan home. Cal Lightman would be picking his son up today with Gillian and his daughter daughters. Emily, his daughter with his ex-wife Zoe. His partner Gillian's four year old adopted daughter Sophie, their two biological daughters together, almost two year old Ruby and nine month old Lacey who had been born with Down Syndrome. They had adopted a child together as well now, three year old Julie Irena who had been born in the Ukraine. They had adopted the little girl through a special needs programme, chosing to add another child with Down Syndrome to their growing family, Julie had been their's since the previous August.

While in the Ukraine adopting their little girl, the couple who had married when Ruby was two months old, had been told that the little girl had an older biological brother who was also waiting for a home, he was a healthy child who had just turned nine the September just been. The family were looking to welcome their newest member, Kolya, in early to mid June. But for now it was time to head to the airport and pickup Cal's only biological son, Lachlan. The boy had been conceived while Zoe and Cal had been on one of their many off periods and had been born in the United Kingdom. His father had always been in his life but from a distance. Now due to his mother's indifference and his current best mate's move home, Lachlan Lightman was about to join their chaotic household on a perminant basis.

The Lightman kids were loaded up into their family mini-van and they were off to the airport. Kids were aruging in their carseats as they drove along. Gillian Foster couldn't help but smile at her new husband. The couple had married when their first child together, Ruby, was just a few months old. Gill loved her growing family, it had been something she had thought she might never get.

"Mommy, Julie hit me" Sophie complained from her place in the back seat.

"No" the three year old disagreed, shaking her head, her blonde pigtails flying around her face.

"Both of you need to put your hands on your knees and leave each other be" Gillian scolded gently, she was use to the in car bickering by now.

"But I didn't do nothing" the older child argued.

"Mama, no me" Julie added her own two cents, the younger child was limited in her vocabulary, which was atributed to both her special needs and her having only recently been adopted from another country where English was not the main language.

"Daddy and I don't want to listen to arguing" she reminded the children "remeber our rule?" the mother prompted.

When neither girl replied, Gill went on "If we start aruging or fighting in the car then everyone needs to sit quitely with their hands on their knees until Mommy or Daddy say so".

It had been a rule put into place shortly after Julie had come home from the Ukraine, she and Sophie would often bicker, although Ruby was known to join in with them too. Lacey was still a bit young for the rule to work, but the mother was determaind to maintain structure and peace within her family as best she could. The car had two seats up the front, driver and shot gun, then a row of three behind them, the middle, Lacey's carseat was on the right side, leaving the other two empty, the three seast across the very back row housed the other three carseats. Julie behind Lacey, Sophie in the middle and Ruby on the other side of her.

When Sophie started to whine again, Cal spoke up "hey, listen to your Mum".

The girls reluctantly did as they were told, placing their hands on their respective knees and closing their mouths. Smiling at her husband, Gillian pushed the play button on the car stereo and 'the wheels on the bus' started to play. Little Lacey giggled out loud and clapped her baby hands together, the youngest member of the family loved music.

…...

Booth was pacing in the waiting area, anxiously awaiting his son's arrival. His baby daughter was held against his hip as he paced. She was starting to fall asleep with the repetitive movement of her Daddy's pacing. His partner and the mother of his daughter was sitting over by a big window that looked out over the runway with their five year old foster son Andy. The child was talking fast and pointing at the different planes out the window, like most little kids, he loved planes.

"When's Parker gonna be here?" Andy asked as he bounced up and down happily.

"Very soon, his plane should have landed by now" Brennan told the boy as she looked at her watch and then at the arrivals board.

"We just have to wait for him to come through customs" she explained to her foster son, who really had no idea what that meant.

She noticed another family sitting near by who seemed to be waiting just as anxiously as they were. Booth had given up his pacing and come to sit with the rest of his family as he waited. Booth too had noticed this other family. There was a teenage girl, who must be about the same age as Cam's daughter Michelle, probably eighteen or nineteen. She was sitting next to a man who looked to be in his fifties with his head of greying hair. The woman next to him was clearly younger but probably not by more then ten or so years. The woman had a baby in her lap, a girl Booth was guessing by the pink top she was wearing. On the man's lap was a toddler, who was likely a year or so older than the baby, who looked to be around Christine's age, coming up on a year. Two more little girls, with blonde hair, one in pigtails and the other in two braids stood over at the big window like Andy.

The older of the two blondes turned and asked "Where's Locky?" and Booth put two and two together and figured out that this was Parker's new friend's family.

The FBI Agent walked over to the couple and introduced himself "Hello, I'm Seeley Booth, I believe my son Parker is friends with your son" he said, offering his hand to the other man, who shook it in greeting.

"Cal Lightman, I'm thinking you're right, Locky's mentioned Parker" the other man said, confirming his thoughts.

"This is Temperance Brennan" Booth said, indicating the woman who was holding a now fussing Christine.

"Nice to meet you" she said to the couple.

"I'm Gillian Foster, Cal's wife" the older mother introduced herself, " that's Emily, Cal's daughter" she said pointing to the teenager "and these are our daughters, Sophie, over by the window, the one with the braids" she then pointed to the next child "next to her is Julie, I'm holding little Lacey and Cal has Ruby" she said, finishing up the introductions on their part.

"This is our daughter Christine, and our son Andy" Booth stated, he rarely introuduced Andy as his foster son, he considered the child as much his as the two who were his by blood.

The two families sat and talked to one another as they waited for their sons to arrive. Brennan found it nice to talk to another step-mother. She also was very interested in the adoptions of Sophie, Julie and soon Kolya. She told the other woman of their own adoptions, of Andy being their foster son and of Joya Kim waiting in South Korea for her parents to bring her home and of their newly confirmed match, a little girl in a orphange in the Philippines who had just turned six in December. The match had been confirmed in the car ride over. They had only seen a small photo of the girl on Bones's smart phone after their adoption social worker had rung to tell them the news.

Their conversations were interupted by the sound of Sophie yelling "Locky's here" before she took off at a run and hugged the boy around the middle. The two kids stood side by side with their blonde hair and matching tired looks.

"Hey Bub" Booth said with a wide smile as he pulled his son into a tight hug.

The kid hugged him back and breathed in the smell that was his Dad, he had missed him so much, he hadn't been home since his visit shortly after Christine was born. Although Andy had not been in Booth and Bones care at the time, the two boys had met before, Booth and Bones having stayed in the boys life for nearly two and a half years after his mother's case, while the bridge was being fixed. And of course he had talked to the kid via video chat over the web when he checked in with his Dad once a week.

"Parker, Parker, Parker" Andy said, bouncing once more and trying to get the older boy's attention.

"Hey Andy, good to see you" Parker said, allowing the five year old to join their hug.

When Booth released Parker, he pulled Andy on to his hip and watched with a wide smile as his son went over and hugged Bones and kissed his baby sister on the head in greeting.

"Welcome home Parker" Bones said to her stepson as he pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks Bones, it's good to be back" he said with his Booth grin in place.

**A/N: Yeah, not the longest or the best chapter but you can kid of see the themes right? I'll be introducing some of the other families as I go. Next Chapter will have some NCIS and Criminal Minds characters for sure! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm back studying at the moment so I don't know how often I will be writing between now and when I finish my degree next year, so bare with me.**


	4. Changes

**Changes **

Sometimes this all seemed so new, even though they had been together for a few years now. The couple had meet for the first time at a high tech internet cafe one day in in late October of 2009. They had gotten to talking, exchanging emails and later texting and calling each other constatly. Neither of them had been looking for a relationship, and neither had really considered the other their type but by the time the blonde woman had given birth to her son, Knox, the following May, the two women, Penelope Garcia and Abigail Scuito, had become a couple and pretty quickly after that, a family.

Now their family had grown. With two adoptions of hearing impaired sibling groups. First they had adopted the twins, Sawyer and Summer, the twins had been placed with them on January 25 2012, just shy of two weeks after their third bithday. The adoption was finalised on the 30 of July the same year. Brother and sister pair, Ryatt and baby Maddox had been placed with them the month before the twins' adoption was finalised, their own adoption was finalised just ten days before Christmas.

Ryatt was a five year old boy, he was be six this coming June, his younger half sister Maddox would be two at the end of April. The pair had the same mother, a young caucasion woman who had been deemed unfit to care for her children. Both children had been born deaf due to a congenital condition. Both children were mixed race, with African American fathers. The twins had been born at 29 weeks to a junkie mother, they to were mixed race, a white mother and a Hispanic father. Both children had lost their hearing due to their early birth. Unlike Ryatt and Maddox, the twins had some hearing in at least one of their ears which was aided by the use of a hearing aide, although all children used American Sign Language as their main means of comunication.

Now with their sixth child on the way, Abby found herself anxiously pacing the brightly lit halls of Captiol Children's Hospital and Medical Care Centre. She had a large black stroller that seated four children. Maddox and Summer were in the back and the two older boys, Ryatt and Sawyer were in the front, given the late hour, it was nearing eleven pm, all four children were asleep. The mother dressed in a black maternity dress, with black and white striped socks and large black booths with many buckles paced as she waited for her support people to arrive. Her partner was getting their youngest son, two and a half year old Knox settled into his room where he would soon be beginning his treatment for his recently diagnosed Leukemia. It still felt so unreal as she walked the halls, not noticing that she was being watched by another woman who was making a phone call out in the family waiting area.

"Abs?" a familiar voice called to get her attention, the mother stopped in her pacing and threw herself into the arms of one of the newly arrived visitors.

"Oh Gibbs, I'm so glad your here" Abby said as she soaked up the comfort her boss's embrace had to offer.

"What's going on Abby?" Gibbs pressed. His forensic scientist and surrogate daughter had called him a little over a half hour ago to say the she need him to come ASAP. She had told him where to meet her but had not explained why.

"Knox was so sick after daycare, Penny and I were keeping an eye on him but he threw up a couple of times and he looked so pale" she began to explain.

"We loaded the kids into the car and headed to our local ER around seven, it took us until about nine to be seen" she kept going with her story.

"By then Knox was hardly even concious, the wanted to check his head to see if maybe he had a brain injury or a concussion, but when they did the scan, they noticed a mass in sinusus" she had tears running down her face now.

"They rushed his blood tests and started orgsnising for him to be transferred here to the Crab Ward" she was shaking her head now, not even believing the words she was saying, even though she had just lived it.

"What's wrong with him Abs?" Gibbs asked, worry starting to creep into his voice as he spoke.

"I drove here in the car with the kids, Penny went with Knox, when we arrived the doctor came to talk to us and said that the results of his blood tests were back" Abby's voice was almost hollow now.

"The doctor from the other hospital had called, his blood showed active Leukemic cells" she finished explaning.

"Leukemic cells, what does that mean?" Gibbs asked, Abby wasn't the one to awnser.

His younger field agent, Timothy McGee had just arrived having been called by Abby. She had given him minimal details but had asked that he pack clothes and other necessities for the other four children as well as picking up the family's Golden Labrador, Mortimer and take him home with him for a few days. Gibbs would take the kids as he had none of his own at home and was able to sign to communicate with them.

"It means he had Leukemia Boss, Knox had cancer" the younger man said, emotion welling up in his eyes and voice as he tried to process the news that the little toddler that he considered to be his nephew had a possibly terminal disease.

They talked for a little while longer, Abby took each of them in to see Knox and Penelope briefly before Gibbs swapped car keys with the the gothicly dressed woman and took her other children to his house to settle them in for the night. He agreed to drop them off at school and daycare respectively the next day. McGee had left at the same time, not wanting to leave Mortimer alone in the car for too much longer and he really needed to get back to his place and relieve his neighbour who had agreed to sit with McGee's seven year old son, Ned, during this emergency. McGee's young son had only just come to live with him after his mother had been arrested and convicted of fraud and money laundering chargers last month. She was now serving a ten year sentence at a minimal security prison in New York state. McGee had been granted full custody of his son, Edmund Thomas McGee until his eighteenth birthday.

…...

The suddenly Daddy thing seemed to be going around the NCIS team because in the last month is had not only happened to McGee, much to everyones suprise, it had also not as suprisingly happened to one Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Well the first time had been a shock to Tony alright but not so much to his coworkers who were familiar with his luck with women, so his having a thriteen year old son wasn't that much of a suprise to him. But when only two weeks after his teenage son Lorenzo Anthony Giancarlo DiNozzo had come into his life, he had been presented with the shock of a second son being placed into his custody. Another mini DiNozz, by another woman.

Giovanni was a good looking kid, at eleven he was taller then some but not an overly tall kid or anything. His hair was short, spiked and blond. Pale green eyes were framed in a symmetrical face. He had inherited his father's smile and handsome features, as well as his sense of humour and love of films. He hadn't known his father until recently, not since his mother, model Bianca Rizzo, had finally over done it with the drugs and alcohol and landed herself in rehab. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had now entered the world of single fatherhood. Suddenly a Dad to a wild young teen and an angry eleven year old boy who had been through a lot, had seen a lot during his young life while living with his out of control party girl mother.

He was a kid who hid behind a smile that had kept him safe. Years of watching his mother lose herself with every drink, every new pill that she'd pop. His home was nice on the outside, a home provided by good money, lots of room, fancy gadgets and a swimming pool. But it was the empty bottles, crushed pills, razor blade and straws that littered the floors and tables that told the true story of the life the houses occupants really lived. The house always smelt of stale smoke, fresh vomit, alcohol and sex. It wasn't a life that a kid should have been exposed to, but it had been all that Giovanni Dominic DiNozzo had known until know.

Home was no longer a big and fancy house, but a smaller, two bedroom apartment with nice furniture and state of the art television and surround sound with all the gadgets to go along with it. It was quite, cosy and clean. It was nice and felt like a home should. He knew his Dad was new at all this parenting thing, but he was already doing much better then his mother who had, had eleven years to practice. A federal agent was very much a step up from an addict party girl.

"So what do you think Gio?" Tony asked his son when they sat down for dinner that night. His older son Lorenzo was spending the night with Ducky to give his Dad and his brother a little time to get to know each other on their first night together.

He had only met his younger son a few days ago, after Social Services had contacted him when the boy had been removed from his mother's care. After having met his son, spent some time with him, a DNA test to prove parentage, Tony had been awarded custody of his son and today had finally brought him home today.

"Looks good, it for sure smells better than Mom's" Giovanni said as he looked around the place, he was glad to finally have a safe place to land, something his mother had denied him all these years with her partying ways.

"We'll I'm glad my humble abode agrees with your sense of smell" the Agent said with a goofy smile on his handsome face as he offered his son a slice of peperoni pizza from the box in front of him.

"Well I reckon a dump truck would smell better than her dump, but this place is cool" Giovanni added as he took a bite of the pizza he'd been offered.

**A/N: Still just introducing everyone. I promise not all the characters are parents =) there are a few families being added to through adoption in this fic. Next chapter I will introduce you to Derek Morgan's sons, JJ and Will talk about the new additions joining their family, we meet Rossi's godson (son of his late ex-wife Carolyn) And we'll look at what Prentiss is doing now, stateside and with a little family of her own. After the introductions in the next chapter the plot and stuff will start coming through. This story won't focuss as much on cases as the shows obviously do, but I do have two key cases planned so far. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Rough Night

Leroy Jethro Gibbs tried not to lose his patience as his favourite lab techs five year old son appeared in his living room for the twelfth in half an hour. Ryatt Scuito-Garcia was not about to settle and go to sleep, Gibbs was not often a patient man and wouldn't usually put up with such behaviour from a child in his care, had it been his late daughter Kelly or even his Goddaughter Amira he would have put an end to this kind of thing with a stern tone and firm swat to the rear. But Ryatt was a different story, the little boy wasn't acting up just for the sake of it, he wasn't trying to prolong his going to bed just to spend some extra time watching television or just one more story; no this little boy was in an unfamiliar bed, his mothers weren't there to tuck him in and he was stressed by the sudden changes in his very important routine. You see Ryatt was not a naughty little boy acting up, he was a little boy with a big difference to most children Gibbs was use to dealing with. The realm of children with Autism was all very new to the NCIS Special Agent, but he was doing his best to remember everything Abby had told him about managing her special needs sons.

Getting up from his seat on the couch where he bunked down most nights, Gibbs made sure to get Ryatt's attention.

"_Its bedtime now" _Gibbs signed to the five year old, who was not only Autistic, but also completely deaf due to congenital condition.

"_You need to stay in bed" _the silver haired man signed to the little boy who didn't look like he was paying much mind to what the man was telling him.

The former Marine put a gentle hand on each of the boy's shoulders and directed him back up the stairs to the master bedroom where Abby's sons were sleeping that night. Sawyer was curled up on the end of the queen sized bed, no covers on despite the chill of the January night, his feet propped up on a pillow and a teddy bear under his head. Gibbs shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips; he picked Ryatt up and placed him onto the bed, laid his head on a pillow and pulled a blanket over him.

"_Its bedtime, stay in bed" _he signed again to the boy, his mouth forming the words as he did so.

Before heading out of the bedroom that he had once shared with his various wives, Gibbs grabbed the throw blanket from the old arm chair in the corner by the window and covered the sleeping four year old boy on the end of the bed, being careful not to wake him up.

Ryatt had already gotten himself back out of the bed and was making a dash for the door while Gibbs was attending to his brother. Gibbs let out a tired sigh and managed to move with speed and grace that should be impossible at his age; he nabbed the little boy before he had fully made his way out of the door.

"_Its time for bed, you need to go to sleep" _the Agent repeated, his patience close to gone with the need for sleep and his worry over the mothers and little brother of the little boy who was currently giving him a run for his money in the realm of not giving up.

Ryatt tired to get himself out of Gibbs's grip, even biting the older man on the hand when wriggling proved to be unsuccessful.

Swearing in his head Gibbs reverted to type and swatted the boy firmly on the back of the thigh, just below his diaper. The swat was meant to get the little boy's attention, not to hurt him or to punish him, Gibbs just hoped that Abby would understand, because she could be a force to reckon with when she got it into her mind to be upset and Gibbs wasn't sure she would agree with his treatment of one of her precious babies, not that she didn't know about Gibbs methods, he had employed them before with Knox and Summer in the past, but never with Ryatt.

"_No biting" _Gibbs scolded the child _"Its bedtime, go to sleep" _he repeated for the umpteenth time that night, settling the boy into the bed and hoping he would stay there this time.

...

Abby felt her world falling apart around her, she tried to stay grounded to something, anything tangible as she listening to the doctor explains the treatment protocol that her toddler would soon be starting to try and fight the cancer that had invaded his perfect little body. Knox Roy was so little, not even three yet, he should be at home snuggled up on the sofa with his Mommy or playing with his brothers and sisters, running around the house and yard with the family's service dog Mortimer or oven sneaking into Mommy and Momma's bed because he's got a sore tummy from eating too many treats.

But that wasn't the case, little Knox was lying in an unfamiliar bed, antibiotics and fluids being pumped into his body through an IV in his little arm. He looked so confused and upset, Abby just wanted to grab him into her arms and run from this place, take him home and love on him. But he needed to be here, this place was going to help to make him better.

Looking over to her partner, Abby could tell that this was just as hard for her little boy's other mother, the woman who shared the little guy's DNA, the woman who had carried him inside of her for all those months, the woman who had graciously allowed Abby to share this boy's life. Her love for the other woman could not be stronger in this moment as the stood, side by side and listened to the medical jargon that would now be a very big part of their lives together.

"Hey Penny, you stay with Knox okay, I'll go help Gibbs get the kids ready" Abby said to her partner as the doctor left the room having discussed the protocol they would be using in hopes of saving their little boy.

"Okay, I hope they didn't give him too hard a time" Garcia said, trying a small smile as she stroked her toddler's head.

"Oh I'm sure Gibbs can handle them" Abby assured her, although she too was hoping that her four other children hadn't given her boss slash surrogate father too much trouble over night.

"I'll talk to Day Care about Knox when I drop off Maddy and the twins" the Goth said to the other woman, with a loving peck on the lips she slipped out of the room, sharing a sad smiling with another woman was she passed her in the hallway.

...

Derek Morgan was giving his child minder, a retired nurse in her mid sixties the run down for the care of his two sons for the day. Dylan, elven and Dwayne, ten, were paternal half-brothers, both of whom had known their father their whole lives but had both come to live with him in December for different reasons. Dylan was your typical preteen, full of energy and attitude, athletic like his father, having played baseball, basketball and football back home in Chicago where he had been living with his maternal great grandmother until she had suffered from a stroke several months ago. Derek's mother had taken him in temporarily until the FBI Agent had been able to make arrangements to take over full legal and physical custody of the boy.

Dwayne was different from his brother, his mother hadn't just upped and left like Dylan's mother had shortly after his birth. Dwayne's mother had been in a horrific car accident when she has thirty-four weeks pregnant with her baby boy, they had been able to save her unborn son by delivering him quickly via an emergency c-section, but they had been unable to save his mother. The baby had suffered irreversible damage to his brain from the trauma and had been diagnosed with moderate to severe cerebral palsy during his first year of life. He had limited verbal communication and although able to walk short distances he was in a wheelchair most of the time.

Both boys were his full-time now and that meant a lot of changes had to be made changes necessary, like moving from his one bedroom apartment into one of the many houses he had fixed up, making sure the house was accessible to his younger son and hiring full-time live in help to care the kids while he was working, especially when he was out of town. But today he wasn't running off to work, he was off to the local children's hospital to check on Penelope Garcia, his 'Baby-Girl' and he little boy who it turns out was very sick.

"I've got the boys covered, go on, get out of here"

"Yes Ma'am" Derek replied like the well raised boy that he was.

"Give that Little Angel a kiss from me" Barb instructed the man, she had been a paediatric nurse for thirty years and had seen then hardship that childhood cancer had on a child and the family, even just family friends were often greatly affected by peripherally by the child.

"I will, I promise" Morgan promised his sons' caregiver as he headed out the front door.

**A/N: It took a while for me to write this, hopefully it reads well and isn't too short. I'll get more done in the new year.**


End file.
